Hands in Your Hair
by Carerra Os
Summary: Clint has an obsession with Bruce's chest hair this of course leads to good things. Read the warnings. Second part is one sided Darcy/Bruce.
1. Hands In Your Hair

**Hands in Your Hair**

**Title:** Hands in Your Hair

**Category:** The Avengers

**Genre:** Smut/ Obsession

**Rating:** M SMUT

**Warning:** Slash m/m smut

**Paring:** Bruce/Clint

**Summary:** Done for a prompt at Avengerkink '_Because I love Mark Ruffalo and all of his hair...  
Bruce has an intern/lab assistant/girlfriend/etc. who just wants to rip off his shirt and rake their nails through his chest hair. This constant urge makes it difficult to work with him.'_

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ Still working on my character development, so if there are any inconciceteces in character that you can point out let me know, I'm trying my hand at different characters all with Clint because he's my favorite at the moment, and I have a longer story I want to write, but it works better if I try a few one-shots first to figure out the characters. Unbeated._

_This also has taken so long because I'm apparently turning this into a thing. Working on the het while working on this it will be Darcy/Bruce because how could I not. Also working on another side story for this so it might be turning to a verse. _

**Hands in Your Hair**

Clint isn't sure why he out of all of the other agents got assigned to keep an eye on Dr. Bruce Banner. Natasha would surely be a better option she'd already survived him in rampage mode. He feels like Fury is just being a sadistic asshole assigning him to a man that keeps locked up in a lab below Stark tower. He's as high up as he can get, thankful for the high ceilings but he still feels trapped from the excessive hours spent below ground.

It doesn't help that Dr. Banner the reason he's trapped down here likes to wear his shirts half opened. Clint had always had an appreciation for a man with chest hair, but it was rather distracting. He was supposed to be keeping a watch out for infiltrations of any sort since Bruce was constantly working with hazardous materials. Instead all he could focus on was that thick dark patch of hair that was so clearly visible.

Between the claustrophobic feeling creeping under his skin and the hot and bothered heat pulsing through him Loki could come in singing 'poor unfortunate souls' and he wouldn't notice. It was maddening not being able to focus, he's an archer he needs to be focused at all times.

He was up in what had been jokingly deemed his 'nest' in the lab, high up in the rafters a collection of random things huddled together to keep him comfortable. Bottles of water, a sandwich Pepper had brought down to the lab for lunch that had yet to be eaten, his bow and several arrowhead prototypes Tony had been working on, and a lab coat that he's stolen from Bruce for the rare nap, it wasn't like the man ever wore it anyhow. It wasn't as comfortable as the one he had at the top of the tower but he didn't need it to be to keep watch.

Clint is distracted from his watching as Bruce calls for him without looking up from whatever he's working on. The archer pulls at his lip with his bottom teeth before sliding down a rope to drop just behind the doctor looking stock as ever. Bruce turns as he hears the soft thunk of Clint's feet hitting the ground not surprised to find the man so close.

"Could I get some of your blood?" Bruce asks, Clint eyes him suspicious at the request so he continues. "I need normal human blood to see the effects of the serum I've made has on it compared to my own. You're the only one down here at the moment." Bruce explains as plainly as possible indulgent to Hawkeyes dislike when he or Tony go into 'uber science geek mode.'

Clint nods his head in acquiesce and sits on the stool Bruce motions too. The Doctor already had the materials he needed set to the side in preparation for Clint's agreement. Clint didn't notice the needle approach his skin too focused on that thick patch of hair sticking from Bruce's shirt opening. He just wanted to rub his hand through it, maybe pull on it too see what reaction the good doctor would give.

Clint hissed caught off guard as the needle pierces his skin. "Sorry." Bruce says with that crooked smile of his just accenting the weeks' worth of stubble surrounding his mouth. Clint couldn't help but think about how good the scratch would feel against his skin. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed." Bruce asked in concern head cocked to the side as he pulled the plunger up filling the barrel with blood.

"I'm fine." Was all Clint said nodding his head curtly as he waited for this to be over. He needed to get back up to his nest before Doctor Banner caught on to how much his eyes lingered or his hands got away from him. As soon as the barrel was full Bruce pulled the needle free and Clint was getting up to escape.

"Hold on I'm not done, you're worse than Stark." Bruce said with a hand clasped around Clint's wrist pulling the archer back to the stool. Clint blinked surprised by the strength in that gesture, and suspicious that the man was hiding secrets from S.H.I.E.L.D. Most of all though he was a little turned on, and focusing back on that thick hair, fingers itching to comb though it the same way they itched when he'd been to long from his bow.

"You two act like a little medical care is torture." Bruce said with a roll of his eyes cleaning the blood that had escaped the puncture wound and was currently rolling down Clint's forearm. It wasn't that he hated receiving medical care, he just didn't appreciate how time consuming and invasive it was. He also didn't appreciate ending up on bed rest which often happened when the agents were actually able to wrangle him into the med bay.

Bruce pressed a cotton ball to the puncture to staunch the blood hands firm against Clint's pale scared skin. The sleeves of the doctor's tan cotton shirt were rolled, as usual the first few buttons were undone, and with all that dark hair visible Clint really couldn't be blamed for his actions. Licking his lips the archer used his right hand to brush his fingertips a crossed the hair visible from the shirt opening.

Bruce's hands tightened almost painfully for half a second before they relaxed but didn't let go of Clint's arm, dark eyes trained on the archer in surprise. Clint wasn't paying attention though mesmerized by the sight of his fingers finally tangles in that thick hair, bottom lip clenched between his teeth. Bruce let out a groan, pupils dilating as the agent tugged, blue eyes darkened with lust flying up to meet his.

Clint goes to move his hand away, cheeks heating at being caught with his guard down and his hand in Banners hair. Bruce stops his retreat one of his own hands closing over Clint's keeping it trapped against his chest fingers still tangled in his hair. The hand not holding Clint's in place forgot about the cotton ball and slid up a muscular arm to curl around the back of the archer's neck.

Clint released his bottom lip from the prison of his teeth as the good doctor leaned down and claimed his mouth. The blonde moaned, this was even better then he'd imagined it would be, it started of slow just the press of lips on lips. The scrape of the other man's whiskers against his skin pulled a whine from deep in his throat that Clint would be embarrassed by if he wasn't so turned on. Bruce took the noise as a go ahead to deepen the kiss, licking at bitten lips before licking into the other man's mouth.

Bruce's grip and mouth were firm and commanding, pressing him to the point he almost fell from the chair. Clint managed to hook his leg around one of the doctors to keep that from happening, one hand still tangled in the man chest hair, the other clutching desperately at the dark haired man's shoulder. Bruce released Clint's hand, letting it curl further as he used his free hand to get under the archers shirt scraping blunt nails against scared skin. Clint arched further into the scientist, hand pulling as his mouth was claimed.

They broke apart suddenly as the door beeped letting them know that someone had swiped their keycard and would be entering in moments. "My room latter?" Bruce asked his voice a husk eyes hooded. Clint gulped pulling his lip between his teeth again as he nodded. Bruce gave him that crooked smile that was at this point turning the archer practically to Jell-O before the doctor was fixing his rumple cloths and cleaning up the medical supplies. Clint disappeared up into the rafters before the curly haired lab assistant made it into the room.

-0-0-0-0-0

Latter they find themselves in Bruce's bed. They're both naked bodies' slick with sweat form hours of buildup, slow sensual kisses and touches leading them to now. Bruce is flat on his back hands a firm constant pressure at Clint's hips who's hands are tangle in the hair covering his chest.

Clint bottom lip is between his teeth again as he focuses on lifting himself off and then dropping back down onto the doctor's thick cock, impaling himself over and over.

Clint was close, so close but he wanted to draw this out, wanted this to go on forever. Bruce however had other ideas. The dark haired man practically growled one hand remaining on Clint's hip the other moving to protect the archers back as he surges up and presses him into the ground cock buried deep. Clint arches and moans as Bruce takes back the control he'd aloud the blonde fucking into him at a quickening pace.

It's not long before Bruce is wrapping a hand around Clint's cock jacking his cock. Within minutes he was coming sticky white fluid covering the both of them, mating down Bruce's chest hair and rubbing into Clint's skin. Bruce came with the clenching of Clint's muscles around him, kissing at the archer's neck as he continued to rock into him.

Bruce rested against Clint for a few minutes panting heavily against a rapidly beating pulse. Finally pulling away the doctor doesn't pull his cock free just stares down at Clint with hooded eyes and a wide tired grin splitting his face. "Ready for round two?" Clint asks returning the grin one hand still tangle in the now mated chest hair.

"Some of us actually need recovery time." Bruce told him with a laugh leaning down to capture his mouth in a lazy kiss that quickly heated up.

-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Well that took longer than expected to write, but yay, probably write something random and then work on the het for this prompt. Please read and review, let me know what you think.


	2. Rub My Face In It

**Rub My Face In It**

**Title:** Rub My Face In It

**Category:** The Avengers

**Genre:** Obsession, Humor, smut

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Body hair obsession

**Paring:** Darcy/ Bruce

**Summary:** Done for a prompt at Avengerkink '_Because I love Mark Ruffalo and all of his hair...  
Bruce has an intern/lab assistant/girlfriend/etc. who just wants to rip off his shirt and rake their nails through his chest hair. This constant urge makes it difficult to work with him.'_

_Darcy can't keep her mind of Dr. Banner and his chest hair._

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ So not a random female but Darcy was inspiring for this obsession._

_This is part of the what has been dubbed at the Bruce has Glorious Chest Hair Verse _

**Rub My Face In It**

Darcy wasn't sure how she'd gotten another apprenticeship in another science program but she was not complaining. She was now apprenticing under Dr. Bruce Banner. Sure she might have to watch out for signs of him turning into a green rage monster but it was totally worth it for the sexy view. Plus she'd always been a fan of a little danger with her pleasure anyhow.

She was supposed to be cleaning out beakers but instead was just letting the sink fill with water as she watches Dr. Banner at work. He was thin and lanky but there was definition from hidden muscles under his skin. He was attractive, the most attractive scientist Darcy had ever been in such close proximity too. His clothes always looked rumples and casual while his facial features were nearly always stuck on focused concentration.

Darcy found his chest hair to be the doctor's most distracting feature by far, he just so happened to always be walking around with his buttons undone. It's like the man doesn't know how to properly button a shirt. The second most distracting feature was his chin, covered in a week's worth of stubble. How did anyone expect her to actually do any work with such distractions?

"Darcy the sink is over flowing!" Pepper Potts yelled as she came into the room heals clicking against the tile. The blonde women places a tray with lunch down on a counter and before walking over to the curly haired lab assistant eyes wide. "What were you doing?" Pepper questioned as she leaned around Darcy to turn the faucet off.

"Nothing." Darcy told her voice a little higher in pitch as she finally turned to look at the sink and the puddle on the floor she hadn't noticed. "I was cleaning. This is not my fault." Darcy said face serious.

"Just clean it up." Pepper said rolling her eyes as she rolled up her sleeve and pulled the plunger from the bottom of the sink to allow the water to drain.

"Will get right on that" Darcy said pursing her lips and sliding her eyes to the left where Dr. Banner is working unaware of the over flowing sink

"See that you do." Pepper said shaking her head in exasperation as she turned to leave. "Make sure Dr. Banner and Hawkeye get their lunch please, I should go check on Tony." She said looking down at her phone in concern as she walked out. Darcy broke from her staring with great effort and went in search of a mop.

Once shed successfully cleaned the water from the floor half of which ended up socking into her clothes, she then went to inspect lunch. The now lukewarm coffee and the small stack of burgers were obviously for the Doctor. He ate far more then she'd seen any man his size ever eat, but he's explained his heightened metabolism from 'the other guy.' She places the food on a table near the scientist and leaves him be, the man would get to it in his own time.

"Hey Hawkward catch." She calls loudly still being ignored by Dr. Banner which irritates her every time and throws the sandwich wrapped in plastic up as high as she can into the rafters. To be honest she hadn't even known Clint was there since he keeps up in the rafters and is very silent. He also irritates her possibly more than being ignored by Dr. Banner since Bruce actually pays attention to him. The sandwich doesn't come back down so she knows the man had caught it and went to sit down and eat her own food.

Pepper had brought her a side salad, a bacon cheese burger, and a strawberry milkshake just like she'd requested. She sat down, choosing a seat that had the best view of Dr. Banner while he worked and began to eat, starting with the salad. With her head propped in her hand she watched as Bruce began distractedly working on his stack of burgers.

It wasn't long before Darcy was lost in her own thoughts all of which revolved around one scruffy haired scientist. She'd been fantasizing about the same thing for the last week and a half since shed been working under Bruce, he'd finally notice her and instead of just occasionally asking her to do thing and otherwise ignoring her existence.

He'd call her over and ask for her assistance with something, anything it didn't really matter what it was it's only an excuse for him to get her over there. She'd check her girls and then walk over to him the click of her heals and the buzz of equipment the only sound in the room. Dr. Banner would look up at her silently as she leaned back against his desk waiting.

Bruce wouldn't make the first move in her mind. He was too sweet for that, too controlled for that. She'd make the first move pushing his chair out with her heal between his legs dangerously close to his dick as she pressed on the edge till he was a sufficient distance from the desk. Bruce would give her that crocked half smile that she'd only ever seen him give to members of the Avengers light glinting of the pepper of his facial hair.

Darcy would smirk in return as she straddled the doctor, pressing forward till her thighs were pressed against his hip bones and the tops of her breast were near touching that dark thick chest hair. Darcy isn't one to waste time, so she'd rip his shirt open to get to that glorious expanse of chest hair just begging her to touch. Buttons would skitter a crossed the floor as she ran her hands through that thick hair caressing and pulling, stroking up and down as she licked her lips.

Bruce would look up at her, eyes darkened by lust as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her tighter against him, letting her feel the press of his dick through his lose fitting khaki pants. She's leaning down to meet his mouth hands still tangled in his chest hair. "Mrs. Lewis!" Dr. Banner calls breaking her from her day dream, she blinks several times before she registers the Doctor standing in front of her looking impatient.

"What?" She asks with a frown displeased at having her fantasy ruined even if it's by the man her fantasy revolved around.

"Could you please deliver these files to Tony?" Bruce asks placing a thick manila folder in front of her as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah I can totally do that." Darcy says face a little pink as she picks up the folder, voice a little higher than normal as she walks out. "This is something I can totally do." She affirms more to herself than the doctor she is leaving behind and heads for the elevator.

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

It took Darcy nearly an hour to locate Tony Stark no thanks to Jarvis whom kept sending her in the wrong direction and was finally heading back to the labs bellow Stark tower. Walking through the near empty halls and seeing the few odd patrons made her miss Jane, at least she'd had someone who half way paid attention to her comments. Plus she'd also have someone to tell about her latest obsession with Dr. Banner but Jane had gone to Asgard with Thor to meet his folks. How awkward was that, she really whishes she'd been able to talk her way into that, it be freaking awesome.

Sliding her key card she waited tapping her foot for it to beep and the door to slide open. Walking in she noticed Dr. Banner adjusting his shirt as he cleaned up supplies that made her curious, as she spotted the vial of blood and no one else in the room she suspected Clint had come to the doctor's aid. This really just annoyed her, had she not been running around trying to find Tony Stark she'd have been the one asked to help, been allowed in close proximity to the man shed been fantasizing over.

"Tony said to tell you, you're coming to dinner later to further discuss the data you had me bring him." Darcy informed him walking further into the room, eyes lingering on the exposed patch of chest hair, it somehow looked messier but she wasn't sure.

"Alright." Bruce said unfazed by the demand Tony had made through another person. "Could you wash those test tubes?" The scientist asked as he prepped his own arm to draw blood.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Darcy asked eyeing the arm with interest, imagining running her hand down the length of it fingers stroking at the hair there.

"No, I've got it just take care of the tubes." Bruce said distractedly. Darcy huffed a littler, pursed her lips and headed over to a sink that had a bunch of test tubes at its side just waiting to be scrubbed. She turned on the water and plugged the sink back again with hardly a thought still eyeing Bruce out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't entirely sure what had her so obsessed with this one man's chest hair but she just wanted to touch it and never stop.

Darcy's eyes widen as she feels something wet slid down her back where she's leaning against the counter, and turns around quickly her arm catching on the test tubes and sending them crashing to the ground. "Shit, shit, shit" She curses cutting the water as quickly as possible.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Bruce asked walking over to her eyes wide in concern.

"This is your fault." Darcy told him pointing an accusing finger at the doctor who blinked at her in confusion. "If it wasn't for you and your open shirt, this wouldn't keep happening." She told him shaking her head in annoyance.

"Mrs. Lewis." Bruce started only to be cut off by Darcy poking a finger against his chest brushing against his chest hair.

"Ugh, it's so distracting, I just wana rub my face in it." Darcy told the doctor in complete seriousness. Dr. Banner blinked a few time before chuckling nervously and gave her a strained smile before making a hasty retreat from the lab. "You'll come around!" She shouted after him before going to clean up the latest test tubes she'd managed to break.

-0-0-0-0

-End-

A/n: Well hope you like it, this is a companion piece to Hands In Your Hair which technically happens while she's delivering folders to Tony.


End file.
